Crossbows have encountered many significant technological advancements over the years. However, a some significant limitations remain, one being that is there is always a degree of variance in error when the firing string releases an arrow due to the varying nocking point along the string and the imperfect aligning of the string to the barrel using the current traditional configuration, two being that it is documented and noted that most crossbows are restricted to a certain heavier weight bolt in order to avoid dryfiring, a third limitation that is well documented is the traditional crossbow's need of rail lubricant after every 5-10 shots in order to protect the string from shredding on the rail, another limitation being that when firing a traditional crossbow, the kinetic energy that is pushed forward creates a shock wave throughout the bow that results in less consistent shots and sending stress throughout the vital components of the crossbow.
The present invention provides for a novel crossbow configuration whereby the arrow rides on a separate horizontal plane from the string, pushed along by the string powered carriage system that rides on a separate track, whereby the arrow never touches the release string. In using this arrow carriage system, the present invention will allow for a more consistent shot as the arrow will be consistently nocked at the same point onto the carriage system; the carriage will stay aligned with the barrel using it's separate but parallel track. The present invention's carriage system will house the string on it's own track, protecting the string from unnecessary wear and tear and eliminating the need for lubricants while still harnessing it's full power and maintaining the string centered, using this configuration, the present invention is able to use a low friction material for the arrow to ride on via a glued on strip or a fitted strip, without having to worry about the string causing unnecessary friction and damaging this material. A variety of configurations of weight added to the carriages will allow for a lighter or heavier bolt to be used without jeopardizing dryfire and creating the option to adjust the fps of the crossbow. The present invention uses a magnetic invisible shock system, in one embodiment, the present invention's carriage has magnets incorporated throughout; in conjunction with the built-in opposite polarity magnets at the end of the track, the carriage will have an invisible shock dampener that will slow down the carriage and decrease the stress of the impact onto the crossbow's vital components and therefore causing less shock to the shooter's hands resulting a more controlled shot. All together, coupled with a series of adjustable features and multiple shock reducers, the present invention will result in a smoother, more consistent, and accurate shot while protecting the vital components of the crossbow from impact stress.